Misfit
by RayanneRegan
Summary: Fremione Post War Fred lives (get over it) One year after the end of the war things have changed. Nothing happened like it was supposed to happen and Hermione has trouble finding her place in the new magical world. And if finding herself wasn't enough already, new trouble awaits and Hermione and her friends are dragged into yet another series of unexpected happenings.
1. Chapter 1

18.04.1999

It has been 21 years since the Weasley twins, Fred and George, were born. Almost 3 years since Dolores Umbridge was announced to be Headmistress of Hogwarts. 1 year since Teddy was born. Almost 1 year since Teddy lost his parents, Tonks and Remus. Almost 1 year since the end of the Second Wizarding War.

The Wizarding World was almost back on its feet. Hogwarts was rebuilt and former Professor McGonagall was named Headmistress. She had the school up and running again after only 4 months. Old professors returned for their positions and new professors were recruited. Although the best School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was re-opened, the halls and houses of Hogwarts were barely filled. The shock and terror of what happened only months ago, still lingering around the Wizarding households. Parents sceptical of sending their children back to a school, where oh so many witches and wizards lost their life. Diagon Alley was a different story. Quickly rebuilt, shop owners returned to their business to go back to normality to provide some form of happiness to the Wizarding World. A few weeks after the war, the high street was more colourful then ever.

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. How many times he survived? No one bothers to count anymore. After the shock of Freds almost-death and the loss of Tonks and Remus, the Weasley family generously invited Harry and his best friend Hermione to stay with them. There was always a tension in the house. Whichever room you were in, no one really spoke, everyone just in their own little world. Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley child, was spending a lot of time helping her mum around the house, trying to distract her from thinking the worst. It had gotten better 4 weeks after the end of the war, when Fred was finally allowed back home - he himself more than happy to leave the Wizarding hospital, where he would hear cries and sobs, echoing around the walls of the hospital. Families losing their lost ones, after having hope that they'll be able to take them back home. Molly Weasley insisted that the twins, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all move back to the Burrow, for safety reasons. She was worried about her children, especially after almost losing most of them during the battle. But all that settled down after a couple of months - Percy was the only one who decided to stay at home, since he needs to re-apply for his job at the Ministry of Magic, which is currently lead by no other than Kingsley Shaklebolt, who fought side by side with his friends. No one had any doubt that Percy would get his job back, but Molly was more than happy to have her son back, after not seeing him for several years. After a while normality found its way back into their life, as normal your life can get after fighting dark wizards during the most important battle in history.

While everyone was doing remotely okay, there was Hermione, brightest witch of her age, best friend of Harry Potter, one third of the Golden Trio, who had no idea what to do with her life. While she stayed at the Burrow her relationship with Ron soon ended, as the emotions during the war just weren't the same after. He was also spending a lot of time with his brothers, which Hermione completely understood, but Hermione herself was going through a lot and he just couldn't be there the way she needed him. So Hermione turned to Harry, her brother and best friend. Together they rebuilt the Potters manor, that was destroyed so many years ago. And even though Harry tried to be there for her, he was also focused on mending his relationship with Ginny and soon Hermione was not forgotten about, but slowly left behind. Harry and Ginny moved in together - much to the protest of Molly, but she soon got used to the fact when they told her that Ginny will only be living there over summer, since she is going back to Hogwarts to finish her education. So Hermione, feeling slightly awkward to live with her ex-boyfriend - even though they were still best friend - soon found her own little flat in Hogsmeade where she moved nearing the end of August. Molly was sad to see her leaving and tried to convince her to stay, but Hermione needed space. Ever since she was eleven and became friends with Harry and Ron everything was about defeating the Dark Lord and helping Harry as much as she possibly could. Even though during school she thought a lot about what she would like to do after she finished her N.E. she lost focus of it during the last year when she was on the hunt for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. She didn't know when and if the war would be over and if she would make it out alive. Everything was about surviving and now she is stuck in her own little flat and with no idea what to do with her life. She could go back to Hogwarts to finish her education and if you would've asked her 2 years ago, she would've told you that she definitely would go back, but now, after everything that had happened she didn't know if she had the strength to go back. As a war heroin she had all the options in the Wizarding World, being offered various positions at the Ministry of Magic, all training provided, but Hermione just didn't know what she enjoys anymore. Her entire world was turned upside down. Every plan she ever made gone to waste. Her friends and probably the rest of the world expected her the strong girl she always has been. And she is. She stayed strong during everything that had happened. But now - there wasn't a reason for her to stay strong anymore and every worry and every awful event that had ever happened and that she had pushed away came crashing down on her and slowly but surely she broke inside, putting on a mask for her friends, who were too busy and caught up in their own life to even notice the false act she was displaying every day. She kept to herself, sitting in her flat, reading books, occasionally going over to the Burrow for the weekly family dinner on Sundays, but it hurt her seeing her friends moving forward in life, knowing what to do and slowly finding happiness again. She couldn't stand by watching Harry and Ron excitedly talking about their training to becoming Aurors or Fred and George happily telling their plans about opening a second joke shop in Hogsmeade, Fleur being pregnant. It was all too much. So by the time Christmas came around she was just a a shadow of what she used to be and no one seemed to notice how she grew more and more distanced from everyone.

It's been a year since the war. A year since Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age lost herself, living alone, with no job and no idea what to do with her life.

Guys. First chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Hope you liked it. Enjoy! Next chapter is coming tonight Xx


	2. Chapter 2

18.04.1999

Hogsmeade seems to be busier than ever, Hermione hasn't seen it this busy since the first Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students in October. She had trouble walking down the main road, littered in students, roaming the shops, like it's their last shopping run. Confused she steps into the Three Broomsticks, which is still run by Madam Rosmerta. Hermione usually comes here once a week for a Butterbeer and to read her newest addition to her library. The one good thing about the Three Broomsticks is, that younger students aren't allowed inside, so the pub wasn't overly packed. It was busier - yes, but not too busy to make Hermione turn around and go home. She wouldn't break the tradition she built up over the last 4 months. She quickly ordered her Butterbeer and after being served, chooses to sit in her usual corner, a table for one person, with only one chair and no one ever sits there - except for Hermione. Blending out her surroundings she opened the new book she just bought, the newest version of Hogwarts - A History. Even though it is hard for her, she is curious as to what is written about the most important battle in history. Curious as to what people knew about what really happened and how much information they were able to gather. Hermione believed that unless Rita Skeeter wrote the newest developments at Hogwarts, there could hardly be any damage done. Sighing in content she opens her book and begins to read from the beginning. She read those historical stories about a hundred times, but she could never get enough of them. Only a few pages into the book and half her Butterbeer gone she hears a gasp from to her left. Putting her book down, she looks up into those all to familiar eyes of one of her best friends.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny. How are you?"

"How am I? After 4 months of barely any contact you ask me how I am?", Ginny whisper shouts at her.

"How about we have that conversation somewhere else?", Hermione suggests, not wanting the entire pub to listen in.

"No we can have that conversation right here. I'm not going to blow up on you, don't worry. I'm just really surprised to see you. I missed you", Ginny says much calmer, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down with Hermione.

"I'm good actually. N.E. are a lot but I think I am handling it alright. How have you been? It's been so long! Mum is sending me a letter every two weeks asking if I heard anything from you. She misses you as well, you know", Ginny says with a sad smile on her face.

"I know. I might go over soon."

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I know you won't go over soon!"

"I just have a lot on my mind lately and I am not in the mood to see people at the moment", Hermione explains, which is half true. The younger witch lets out a sigh and her shoulders slump.

"I won't push you. But do you know that there will be a celebration at the castle in two weeks time to honour the end of the war?"

"Yes, I've heard Ginny. I haven't decided yet if I go or don't", Hermione replies, hoping this conversation will end soon.

"You HAVE to go, Hermione. If not for your friends and family, go for the people who died on those grounds. What would it look like if one third of the Golden Trio doesn't show up?"

"Could everyone stop talking about others? What about me? What about what I want? What about what I need? Has anyone ever thought about me in the past year? Has anyone EVER considered my feelings?", Hermione says annoyed and angry, letting out what had built up over the last few months. She grabs her bag and her book and walking out of the Three Broomsticks without looking back, apparating directly into her living room. Today could not have gone any worse for Hermione and she was annoyed with herself that she blew up on Ginny. Now she is going to tell Molly, then Molly will tell everyone and they are all going to show up and pretend to care and pretend to want to help her, when it was all a show.

She didn't want to go to the celebrations being held. They all moved on. They all found a purpose in life. Everyone seems to be okay. They all will be asking questions about Hermiones life that she didn't want to answer, nor could she answer them. She just needed time. A lot of time.


	3. Chapter 3

25.04.1999

Over the last week, Hermione tried to avoid the Wizarding World as much as possible, which was quite hard considering that she live in a small village filled with witches and wizards, but she managed to go unnoticed by anyone that knew her well enough to stop her for a chat. She mostly apparated directly into Muggel London if she needed to get anything from the shops, avoiding common wizard places, mostly scared running into one of the Weasley boys - or worse, Molly. As much as she loved the Weasleys she could just not deal with this at the moment. She was losing her mind enough already, without being tortured with questions about her and her life. So she had spent an entire week without talking to anyone. Hermione knew that it was unhealthy and everybody needed social engagements, but as for now, Hermione thought she was better off without it. It's been a week since she bumped into Ginny and ever since she had been bombarded with letters by all her friends and the Weasley family. Hermione is just glad that she limited the access to her floo network and non of them actually knew where she lived. She never got around to tell them. A small part of her feels bad for shutting everyone out, but she convices herself that they will move on at one point. They will get over it and continue like she'd never been a part of their life.

A knocking on the door, pulled her from her thoughts and with a sigh she gets up, wondering who would bother her on a Sunday evening. She never gets visitors. Never. Once her landlord showed up, to check up on her, being worried about the young witch, but that was it. With her wand drawn she moves towards the door, not bothered to cast a spell to see who it was, but as soon as she opened the door to great whoever was on the other side, she wish she would have checked. A shocked Hermione, trying to shut the door quickly is standing opposite of infamous Fred and George Weasley, trying to cover up their own shock, with mischevious grins and before the door could close George put his feet inbetween it and the door frame, making Hermione groan in frustration. She opened the door a bit wider, but not wide enought for them to have a look into her flat or worse, step inside.

"What do you want?", she almost growls at them, making them exchange a look.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely, our lovely Hermione, -", George starts it off and Hermione already knew to prepare herself for them to finish each other sentences for the rest of this conversation, praying to Merlin that it won't last long.

"We just bought the commercial shop properties-"

"On the ground and first floor-"

"Of this lovely building-"

"And the landlord told us-"

"That there is two sets of flats above it-"

"But one was already rented, so-"

"We rented the other one-"

"And decided to meet our new neighbour", George ends this impressive, yet a tiny bit annoying talking he does with his twin.

"Great. Well done for you guys, you met me, you know me. Now, if you don't mind leaving, I'm busy", Hermione says, ready to close the door, but George wouldn't budge.

"Busy? Doing what?", Fred jokes, probably trying to lighten the mood, but Hermiones eyes turn into thin slits, and she is shooting daggers at Fred, that scare him a tiny bit - he would never admit that though. His grin is wiped off his face withing seconds.

"Look, I didn't mean it, Hermione", he apologises quickly, but Hermione wouldn't let him off that easily.

"If you must know - not that it is any of your business - I was reading a book. Now is there anything else you want to say? Because if not, I'd very much like to go back to my book now", she says with a calm voice. Almost too calm for the twins liking.

"One more question, then we will be leaving."

"Are you coming to Hogwarts next sunday?", Fred asks and within a second Hermione raises her wand up to his face, pointing it between him and George.

"You have exactly two seconds, to get your foot out of my house and leave, before I will hex you, do you understand?", she threatens them and to her liking George takes his foot out and she bangs the door right in their faces, leaning against it while muttering some charms to lock it up.

"I take that as a no, Freddie", Hermione hears from the other side of the door.

"This is going to be interesting, with us living above her, as well as our joke shop downstairs. We're lucky if she doesn't kill us. I didn't survive a bloody war for being killed by someone who I don't even stand a chance against." The faint voices carrying down the hallway as they leave her door, Hermione letting out breath she didn't know she was holding. When she thoughts life couldn't get any worse, they Weasley twins decide to move into the exact same building that Hermione was living on. Seems like the odds are not in her favour. First Ginny, now the twins. They will probably run straight to Molly and tell her where she lives and then Hermione won't hear the end of it, when Molly will show up on her doorstep, accusing her of all sort of things, before most probably breaking into tears and hugging Hermione tight to her chest, being her melodramatic self.


	4. Chapter 4

28.04.1999

It's been a couple of days since the Weasley twins showed up on her doorstep, smiling and grinning from ear to ear. Hermione hadn't seen them since then, she heard them moving into the flat upstairs, as well as setting up the new shop on the two levels beneath her. She knew it was bound to happen that she ran into some of their family sooner or later so she kept even more to herself, only leaving her flat when it was absolute necessary.

Yesterday she had received an owl from Professor McGonagall, new headmistress of Hogwarts, herself, inviting her to the ceremony held at the Hogwarts grounds to honor the fallen witches and wizards and to celebrate the victory over the Dark Lord. She had received the official invitation from Kingsley, new minister of magic, but simply ignored it. So her old Professor took it upon herself to write her a personal letter, making Hermione rethink her choice of not wanting to go. Its not all about the letter but also about the bumping into certain Weasleys over the last week. As much as Hermione didn't want to go and face everyone and everything she had been avoiding she also thought about that McGonagall had a point. She might find closure with whatever is holding her back.

Trying not to think too much about the upcoming Sunday she steps into her fireplace, ready to head to a meeting with Kingsley in his office, which must be rather important and her attendance not negotiable, since he sent her three letters yesterday, Hermione having a faint idea of what this is about and she is hopes that for once she is wrong about something.

Stepping out on the other end Hermione is greeted by a grim looking Kingsley.

"Hermione", he says with a firm nod, offering her a seat opposite his table.

"How are y-", Kingsley tries to ask her cautiously after she took a seat, but she cuts him short.

"With all due respect, Minister, but this seemed to be rather important. What is the meaning behind this? I don't think you asked me here for small talk?"

Kingsley looks taken aback for a second before sadness shimmers in his eyes.

"No need to call me Minister, we are friends afterall", he smiles at her and Hermione has trouble holding back a scoff that was building up in her throat.

"After the war you had informed me about you removing your parents memories of you. Ever since i had two of my most trusted aurors on the case of finding them."

Hermione knew what was coming. She knew it. She could tell from the look on his face, the way his voice sounded with every word he spoke.

"I am sorry, Hermione. They found your parents, but they were too late. Someone found them first and -"

"I would like to ask for a portkey to the house of my parents, to collect a few personal things", Hermione cuts him off again, blending out the feeling of guilt, pain, hurt and anger piling up in her stomach.

"Of course. I can send Avero with you, he is the one-"

"I will go alone."

"Hermione. You are not alone, you know this? There are people willing to help you, to be there for you if you need them", the Minister tries to get through to her, but with no such luck.

"I expect that this will be handled discretely?", Hermione asks him, ignoring his previous statement, reaching out her hand for the portkey on the table.

"Of course. And Hermione?"

She looks up before touching the necklace that would bring her to the house her parents lived in before they were murdered.

"I hope to see you on Sunday."

She doesn't respond to this, only touches the bit of jewellery and is gone within mere seconds.

Ignoring the pain in her chest, forbidding herself to feel or grieve, she skims through the house that looks so similar to the one she grew up in, grabs only a few things that once belonged to her parents, some of her mothers jewellery, her fathers books, his pocket watch and a picture of them that was taken on their wedding day. Not glancing back once she apparates to Hogsmeade, hugging the cardboard box close to her chest, slowly letting the feelings she was withholding creeping back up, consuming the little bit that was left of her heart, her mind going blank.

Somehow she finds herself on the stairs to her flat, when a flash of red hair brings her back to her surrounding, morphing a blank expression on her face.

"Hermione, fancy -"

"Not now Fred", she says trying to walk past him, but he must have sensed that something is off, probably because she isnt shouting at him.  
He stops her with a hand on her elbow and when her gaze is fixed on the empty hall ahead of her his eyes travel down to the box she is holding, glancing at the picture of Hermiones parents. He had only met them once but he would recognise them, cause Hermione looks just like them.

Fred briefly looks at the other things in the box, matching it with Hermiones expression and realisation dawns on him. But before he can say another word she walks past, freeing herself from his hand, hurrying down the hallway and into her flat.

Once inside she falls back against the door, box on her lap and hugging it close, while silent tears stream down her face.

New chapter :)  
Let me know what you think ;)

I promise it wont stay all dark and depressing like that !

Vote & Comment ❤


	5. Chapter 5

01.05.1999

Knowing that her parents are dead, broke her even more. Even though she always knew it could happen, it is different knowing it for sure. The entire situation is different. Her parents died without knowing who she was. And it was her fault. She tried to protect them, yet they were killed anyway. It was all for nothing. Hermione blamed herself. No one else is to blame. They were killed because of her friendship with Harry and her participation in the war, they had no memory of her, because of her. Never in her life had Hermione felt more as a failure.

Three days after the terrible news, it finally sunk in. She had no parents. They are gone. It was just her left.

The day after she came back from her parents house in Australia, Fred had knocked on her door to ask if she was alright. She didn't open the door for him, nor did she respond to his question. All she did in those three days was to stare at the wall. She didn't even pick up a book.

Yesterday was the last day Hermione allowed herself to grieve. She knew that she had let herself go too far already, so this morning she told herself that the death of her parents doesn't change anything. She had lived without them for 2 years, the only difference is, they are not going to come back. Hermione tries to pull herself together - as good as possible for her - and today Hermione decided to go back to her old ways.

As she walked downstairs she heard the noise from the shop. It sounded like all hell broke lose in there. Curiosity got the best of her and as she stepped out of the hallway she peeked around the corner to see the front of the shop. The inside is packed with students and adults all here for the opening of the new shop. Hermione had forgotten about that.  
Looking closer Hermione can tell that Fred and George are having a hard time keeping up with everyone. She wonders where all their employees are, surely they hired some for the new shop. None of the other Weasleys are here to help either. Before Hermione can stop herself from going inside, she is standing in the middle of the shop, cornered by a lot of over excited Hogwarts students, pushing her from every side. Sometimes she hates herself for her curious and caring side that she had managed to turn off for so long. Sometimes it just breaks through.

She saw George working one of the counters with one long queue , while Fred was God knows where - most likely stocking up the shelves. Hermione is pushing her way through to the second counter, next to George, dumps her bags and turns to the waiting people.

"Next please!", she shouts and the people started to form a second queue in front of her register.

"What the- Hermione?", George manages to get out over the noise of the customers.

"You're Welcome", she says with a shrug of her shoulders and dives into cashing off items, advising customers etc. She would never admit it to anyone but she actually enjoyed working there. It was so busy it distracted her from everything going on in her life.  
Around 5:00 pm it had finally calmed down since most students had to go back to Hogwarts and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Georgie we need to make so many more products, we sold out on mo-", Fred says coming from around the corner. Stopping midsentence upon seeing Hermione sitting behind the counter, serving yet another customer.

"Hermione, what- how- why- I "

"Freddy what in the world was that supposed to be", George hauls in laughter looking at his twin.

"I just don't understand", he says looking from George to Hermione.

"She just walked in about 6 hours ago, sat herself behind the counter and started serving customers", George explains.

"She did?"

"I did. And by the looks of it, it has calmed down now so if you'll excuse me, i have things to do", Hermione said, getting up from the counter and reaching for her belongings. She had nowhere to be but she didnt want stay here for it to be awkward.

"Actually, if you do have some time, we could need a hand with the products. We ran out of a lot and have to restock the shelves. You were the smartest witch in school and if you wouldn't mind you could help us brew the potions?", Fred rambles on, earning an amused look from his twin and a curious one from Hermione.

Without thinking about it Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, I got to go. I don't even know what came over me, that I stepped in and helped", she explained.

"No problem, thank you a lot for helping out, though!", George says and as he is about to step forward to give her a hug, Hermione waves and is out of the door.

Outside the shop, Hermione takes a deep breath. Scolding herself for being so stupid and letting her guard down. She should have never stepped into the shop, let alone help them out. Shaking her head and with a sigh she walks around and almost empty Hogsmeade now, desperate to run her errands before the shops close.

A new quick chapter. Let me know what you think.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

02.05.1999

Today was the day. The memorial ceremony at Hogwarts. When opening her eyes this morning Hermione still hadn't made her decision on whether to go or not go. Never in her life had she been so indecisive about what to do. She got up nevertheless, showered and changed into on of her nicer robes just in case she did decide to go last minute. Everyone would be there for 1:00 pm and it was only 11:00 am now with Hermione pacing up and down her flat. She could hear wizards and witches outside on the streets, it sounded busy. Of course it was. Hogsmeade was the only fully Wizarding town in England. Everyone would meet here to go to the castle.

She wasn't sure she could handle all the memories and flashbacks. She wasn't sure she could handle the people. Her friends. Her family. Everything was too much. And just thinking about it made her lose her breath. She was supposed to be fearless and strong. Not a coward. She hated herself for being weak. But she just didn't know what to do. It seamed to be impossible to make the right decision.

Without realising it Hermione had been pacing up and down her living room for almost 2 hours. It was 15 minutes until the start of the ceremony. 15 minutes to decide on whether to let her guard down or not. To face all her fears or to keep hiding in her little flat, away from everyone. Away from her life. Deep down Hermione knew she had already made a decision, she just couldn't admit it to herself. And that was the hardest part for Hermione in general. Admitting to herself. Admitting good things, bad things, exciting moments, sad moments. Hermione was very well practiced in pushing memories and feelings as far away as possible. Yet, she felt so much at the same time. If she would try to explain this to a normal person, they wouldn't understand. Or pretend to understand, but then turn around and think she had gone insane.

Hermione let out a dry chuckle to herself, picturing that last thought. She could only imagine the headline in the newspaper _Brightest witch of her age gone insane_. Sounds like a story Rita Skeeter would publish in the Daily Prophet.

With this thought Hermione grabbed the front of her robes, pulling it tight and taking one last breath, stopping herself from pretending she wouldn't go. She knew in the very corner of her heart that she would go to the ceremony, this morning when she opened her eyes. If she would be completely honest, she knew it from the day she got the letter. Even though it seemed like Hermione tried to convince herself to actually go to the ceremony, it just now was awfully obvious to herself that she tried to convince herself to not go. Which is making her doubt her own sanity at this moment. How can ones thoughts be so confusing. She is blinding herself more than she is blinding anyone else.

Walking down the corridor, to make her way up to Hogwarts, only a short walk from Hogsmeade, the Weasleys came bolting down the stairs, in fairly formal dress robes, nothing to extravagant; Surprisingly. When they saw Hermione they quickly stopped, looked at each other, but then pretended that nothing had happened.

"Afternoon, Hermione. Mind if we walk with you?", George asked her, with a hesitant smile. It seemed like he clocked on. This isn't the Hermione he went to school with. The bossy, brave, smart, witted know-it-all. This was a broken witch, that just barely survived a war, hiding so much behind a mask she is too scared to let go of.

"You do what you please anyway", she shrugs, continuing the steps down and stepping outside. Most witches and wizards had already made their way up to the castle, only a few were rushing up the road, thinking they are running late.

"Sure we do", says Fred and they walk to her right.

"So what made you come?", Fred again.

"Fred!", George sighs, scolding his twin for such questions.

"I don't know what else to say! What would we talk to her about?", Fred whispers back, thinking that Hermione couldn't hear him, but the light breeze had carried his voice over to her.

"Anything but this, really", George responds. Even though he was right, Hermione knew she most likely wouldn't respond to anything. She was never really close with the twins, she knew them, went to school with them, told them off and fought a war with them. But she doesn't know them too well; so what would she really talk to them about.

"Thanks for your help again", George turns to Hermione, thanking her yet again for her helping out in the shop yesterday.

"How come you were all by yourself?"

"Oh our staff was in our shop in Diagon Alley and the ones we hired, cancelled last minute", Fred quickly explains to her, too rushed, for Hermiones liking.

"What about your family and friends?", Hermione asks again, surprising herself with being so nosy.

"Our family was up at the castle helping to set up, you know, they all told us it was a inconvenient day to have the opening day, but we thought it was quite fitting, to say so. All our friends were up here as well, plus, you are our friend too", George says.

"I barely know you", Hermione scoffs, rolling her eyes. Ignoring the little pull in her chest, when George had mentioned the timing of the shop opening.

"You're family Hermione", Fred exclaimed.

"I still don't know you and neither do you know me", she says firmly. Having reached the castle entrance, she bids them goodbye with a firm nod, the turns right in the entrance hall, going to look for the Minister, leaving behind very confused and slightly hurt twins, exchanging a thoughtful look.

I felt like updating again. Don't know if it will stay this frequent, but it might, I have a couple of relaxing days from work at the moment.

Enjoy reading!xx


	7. Chapter 7

02.05.1999

The feelings she had been hiding and trying to push back for a whole year now hit her hard while walking over the grounds of the school that for so long had been her home. So many memories came flooding through her mind and she had a hard time keeping it together, keeping her emotionless mask on her face. She remembered so many good and bad things that had happened here on those grounds. All her memories with Harry and Ron, all the bad and good ones. The most recent ones from the war, pushing their way through and it was almost as though Hermione could see it happening right before her eyes.

"Hermione?" A voice she hadn't heard in so long pulled her out of her thoughts. Slowly she turned around, getting herself ready to hold back and close up again.

"Hello, Ron" Her voice sounded different. She knew it and by the looks of it, Ron noticed as well.

"I didn't think you would come", he said, still giving her a strange look. But she was used to strange looks. All her life she had received strange looks. From people in school to her friends.

"I kind of didn't really have another choice."

"I - we - haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Yeah I was busy", she tried to lie but it didn't work since Ron gave her that look. That look he used to give her when he knew she was lying or hiding something.

"I know there is more to it, but I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. I'm just really glad to see you." Hermione probably never heard such a mature thing coming out of his mouth. She thought he would throw a fit, start yelling and arguing with her like he used to.

"It's just not really the right time and place to talk about things like that." Hermione just nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Do you want to come and see the rest or not just yet?", Ron broke the silence.

"Not just yet", Hermione said, looking down. He lifted his arm, hesitating for a second, before placing his hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Whenever you're ready, I and the rest of the family will be here for you. Never forget that", he said smiling and when she didn't reply he bid his goodbye and turned around.

"You don't have to be ashamed, you know", another voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"I'm not", she said when turning around and actually giving Luna a small smile.

"It's okay. I can tell the last year had been hard on you", Luna says, with that dreamy look on her face, that Hermione almost missed.

"It has been hard for everyone", Hermione shrugs.

"You don't have to push everyone away, you might find peace with people you didn't expect. I can tell why you did what you did. But maybe it's time to open up to someone. There is no need to be alone in this world, Hermione." With that, she gave her one of her comforting smiles and Hermione felt the walls she had built crumble a bit. A feeling overcame Hermione that she couldn't quite understand yet.

"She is something else, isn't she", George says, appearing in front of her. What was it with people, saying random things out of nowhere today. Hermione raised her eyebrow a little.

"She is right, though, you know"

"This isn't really something I want to talk about right now", she says ready to turn away and make her way to the far back of the crowd.

"We don't have to. What do you want to talk about?"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Probably not!"

"Where is that annoying brother of yours? Don't you like, go everywhere together?"

"He is with mum and dad", George says shrugging. She walks over to a tree, closer to the water and he follows her.

"I used to come here all the time", she says after a while, looking out on the water.

"When it was too loud in the common room, when Ron had annoyed me yet again, when I needed some time to breathe. I would come here and just sit, sometimes read a book. Everyone always thought I hide away in the library, that's why they never came to look for me here. This was my safe haven."

"I played a prank here once. On a third year from Slytherin. It was great", George says with a small smile on his face and Hermione couldn't help but snort at his comment, which only made his smile grow wider.

"Fred and I knew you come here all the time", he says suddenly, making her face him, curiosity was written all over her face.

"After we played the prank on that boy from Slytherin we came here to think of new pranks and get away from Percy and the teachers. But then one day you were sitting here, in peace. You looked so content, we left you alone."

"Who would've thought."

"We never told Harry or Ron when they were looking for you because Fred thought, there was a reason you came out here without them knowing. He said it wasn't fair and we should leave you this place."

"There is more to you than I thought, huh", she says.

"Like you said earlier. You don't know us, we don't know you. But that doesn't mean we don't care for you", George says and Hermione sighs, why did she have to start a conversation with him.

"Maybe. Look the ceremony is about to start. You might want to go and find your family. I'm sure they will want you close to them", Hermione says.

"Like they would want you close?"

"I'm fine just where I am."

George wanted to say something else, but closed his mouth and walk away, going to find his family.

And so Hermione sat there on a low branch of the tree, out of view, hiding from the world while still being part of it. She observed everything, listened to every speech, soaking up the feelings so that she can try and sort them out later on when she was back at her flat. Her mind wandered off to the conversations she had with Ron and Luna. Is Ron going to say anything about their encounter? Should she try and contact him in the future to talk about things? She would have to talk to him and the others eventually. She just wasn't sure when she would be ready to do so. It's been so long Hermione feels like as though she had lost the right to be a part of their lives. Not that they really needed her to be a part.

Nearing the end of the ceremony Hermione was sneaking around the crowd to get out, before people started to scatter and merlin knows start talking to her. It would really be the last thing she needed that day. Upon reaching the path back down to Hogwarts someone called out her name, and she stopped.

"Hermione, wait", Harry says, panting from running over to her, moving in front of her so she couldn't continue her way. She didn't quite know what she did to deserve this, but her plan on ignoring everyone didn't work out that well.

"Harry", she says with a sad smile. She would never admit it to him, but she missed him the most. For 7 years he was her family, her brother. The only person that knew her inside out. The only person she trusted with everything. It hurt her more than she was willing to show, just looking at him, knowing he was doing well without her. He looked happy. Of course, he was. After the war and with everything going on Hermione had thought that out of everyone Harry would be the person to understand her to most, she thought he would always be in her life. Balance her out.

"What happened, Hermione?"

"I just needed time for myself. I couldn't - I just needed to breathe you know. I didn't. I was really busy lately, you know", she tried to explain to him. She knew she didn't make much sense, but she was certain that Harry would understand.

"Busy doing what?", he asks and Hermione was just ready to tell him a lie as to why she wasn't in touch or why she didn't come to see him.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Mr I-am-the-boy-who-can't-be-killed", George's voice rings out from her right.

"Our dear Hermione here recently started working for us", Fred continued his twins sentence from Hermione's left.

"You know, brewing potions, developing new products, bookkeeping,"

"She has been a helping hand for us."

Hermione tried to hide her own surprise at that statement but didn't argue with the twins, as it gave her a perfect excuse as to what she had been busy with and maybe everyone would lay off her if they thought she was actually working for the twins. So she forced herself to smile a little, hoping it would convince him.

"Really?", Harry couldn't believe them.

"Yeah. You know. They needed some help and I had some time on my hands, so I thought, why not", she says.

"But we must be going now, we've got some work to do", Fred said, patting a very confused Harry on the back while walking past him, followed by George.

"It was nice seeing you", Hermione says offering a week smile and following the twins down to Hogsmeade.

"You're Welcome", Fred says once she caught up with them.

"I didn't ask for this", she bites back.

"Neither did you deny it in front of Harry. So don't act as if it didn't help you", he turns around grinning at her knowingly.

"Damn you Fred and George", she mumbles.

"Almost sounded like a thank you there Hermione", George says.

"Okay okay. Thank you. Now leave me alone you two lunatics", she responds upon reaching their house unable to fight back the feeling of gratitude, she quickly opens the door and leaves the twins behind. There was only so much social contact she could take a day.


	8. Chapter 8

03.05.1999

Hermione woke up the next day with emotions, questions and images flooding her brain from the previous day. Ignoring all that, pushing it to the back of her mind, she got out of bed and ready for a new day. Hermione had made a decision last night and she would not back down from it. She had to change a few things in her life and if it meant pretending that she was okay she would do it. She had to make them believe that she wasn't damaged. She was just fine. A small part of herself was hoping that maybe, if she pretended enough, she might just believe it herself.

Hermione checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, before walking downstairs and into the twins shop. She couldn't see Fred or George, and it was too early for customers, so she decided to wander around the shop by herself to get familiar with all the products. She had just finished her round, when she saw George walking in from the back.

"Hermione", he yelped upon seeing her.

"Don't do that. You scared me", George exclaims putting the box down on one of the counters.

"Is everything okay?" He looked concerned and a little worried.

"Yes, everything is good. I hope I'm not too late?"

"Too late for what?", comes from Fred, who walked out of the same door George just did moments ago, looking rather confused as to what was going on.

"My first day", Hermione says. Never had she seen those boys so clueless.

"You're what?"

"After your little story to Harry yesterday I thought I might as well start working here properly, not just as a cover up story. You need people to work here and I need something to make people get off my back."

They still just stared at her, as if she was from a different planet.

"Unless you don't want my help?", she asks slowly, already knowing the answer.

"No! Godric, I mean yes, we do want your help", Fred says fast.

"We do, don't we Freddy", says a rather bemused George.

"Ok, so what can I do?", Hermione asks, trying to smile a real smile.

"Always the eager one", George says smiling and directing her towards the back, showing her the potion book and giving her instructions on what to make.

"I know you like making potions, so you can start with that, while Freddy and me will handle the shop out the front."

"Ok. Thank you George", she says, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything. It had been a while since she had last made a potion, but she is confident that she will live up to the expectations that the twins seem to have. Before she could change her mind, she set herself to work on the potions described in the books and a little while later, she started to lose herself in the work like she did a few years ago, when she was still in school and eager to learn everything and be the best at everything. She didn't notice that it was way past lunchtime, but at one point George came through the back, startling her.

"Hermione! You look like you have not moved since this morning!", he exclaims loudly.

"Oh, hi there George. I have been so busy making those potions you told me I forgot the time. There is two more that need to be done and then I can move onto the next task" she explains to him, while stirring her potion.

"Why don't you take a little break and have something to eat while I finish these up?", he asks her, not mention that he thinks she is too thin and her clothes hang too loose around her body - he does not want to sound like his mother after all.

"I am not hungry. It's all good, I can finish these up and then come back out front if you want me to", she replies with a calm voice, still hunched over her cauldron.

"If you want to you can help make the sweets with Fred once you finished the last potion. He can show you how to make them, so next time you can do them on your own", George suggests to her, knowing that she won't take a break anyway, seeing as she is too stubborn for her own good.

"That sounds like a good idea, George, thank you", she tells him, looking at him shortly before continuing her potion.

George can only shake his head, before walking back out, telling Fred that Hermione is almost finished and that he can show her how to make the sweets. Fred visibly gulps, thanking his brother and walking in the back slowly.

"Just try not to make any stupid remarks", George calls after him.

"Hermione, George told me you were almost finished with the potions?"

"Oh yes, I am. If you like you can start with the sweets and I will join you as soon as I am finished. I have put the finished potions over there in alphabetical order - I didn't know what system you use to organise them!", she tells him.

"We don't have a system", he blurts out.

"Well, it is always better to have a system as to not mix them up. I will be more than happy to install a system for the potions. I also put them under a static charm, so they won't change their texture or current state."

"Why have I not thought of that?", he asks out loud.

"I don't know, but I can already tell, that it is a good thing, that I started working here!", she tells him looking around the almost chaos.

"Hey! It's not chaos to us! I know where everything is, George knows where everything is..."

"Yeah, but I don't know where everything is..."

"Good point...", he says, trailing off and looking around. Of course she would have trouble finding everything she needs.

"Okay. You are officially allowed to change and organise everything however you please", he tells her with a steady nodding of his head and a small smile.

"I would have done so anyways, but I am relieved you agree", she says, while adding some dragon liver that she assumes Charlie sent over from a dead or dying dragon. That is at least she hopes where it came from.

"So we will be making _Nosebleed Nougat_ and _Puking Pastilles_ today as it seems they are selling really well with the students this year", Fred says, making a thoughtful face, but smirking within seconds. Causing mischief has always been his specialty and knowing that his products are being used to cause just that, makes him incredibly proud and happy at the same time. It's a quality Hermione always admired the twins for. They didn't do it for the money or the fame. They simply did it for the love of causing havoc and to make others as happy as they are. They have an ability to turn the smallest things into something funny and charming a smile on every face. But Hermione would probably never say it out loud.

"I am surprised that you showed up this morning to work with us", Fred simply states, earning him a confused look from Hermione.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you never liked our products. You have always been against the use of them in school, yet here you are helping to make more of them so that more kids can rack havoc!"

"I have always liked your products. I think it is extraordinary magic. Just because I don't support the use of them during class, doesn't mean I don't support the talent and magic behind it", she states very calm, looking at him directly. Fred can do nothing but gape like a fish upon hearing that the brightest witch of her age thinks his magic is extraordinary. He might just have won the lottery!

"Well in that case, young one, come closer and learn all about the magic behind this mischief", he says with a big smile on his face, that could probably light up the entire room if it wasn't already lit.


	9. Chapter 9

07.05.1999

It was now Friday afternoon and Hermione had been working all week with the twins in the shop, making potions and products with Fred and sometimes helping George out the front with the till or the restocking of the shelves. But Hermione preferred the back. Where no one would point out who she is, what she's done or what she's doing working here. The twins had been a big help, keeping her away from all the busy days. Hermione was surprised that within 5 days not once Molly Weasley showed up at the shop.

"What has gotten you so deep into thought?", Fred asks her when walking into the back to get more products to fill the shelves with. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend after all and the twins needed to be prepared.

"Oh you scared me, Fred!", Hermione exhales deeply, putting her hand over her heart.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I was just wondering why your mother hasn't shown up yet, to yell at me for being absent from family dinners on Sundays. I have been here in plain sight for a whole of 5 days and she has not yet been here – not that I am not relieved to have little more time, but it is rather suspicious for her not to come in here and put me in my place", Hermione rambles on.

She had gotten used to talking to the twins – mainly Fred – over the last couple days. But she usually keeps it to non-emotional topics, mostly on potions or on how to improve new product ideas, for which the twins were eternally grateful for. They were smart, she said it herself, but her brain seemed to be working twice as fast as theirs combined and since she read the entire library of Hogwarts – as Fred likes to put it – she is quicker at finding ideas than they are. But Hermione had not talked to Fred about the death of her parents, though he hinted to her, that he might know, she never brought it up, keeping it hidden away in the back of her mind and only allowing herself to grieve late at night, when no one would hear. Hermione was still lost with herself, but she was no longer alone at being lost. She would probably never admit to it, but she enjoyed to company of the twins. They were always fun and keeping her mind off things, which in return she was eternally grateful for. So far working together was a very good and logical solution that turned out to benefit both sides.

"We told her to leave you alone", Fred tells her casually.

"You have not!"

"We have. Not in so many words, but we asked her to give you some space while settling into your new job", he says, looking at her carefully, hoping they didn't overstep a line of sorts.

"Oh, well that is very kind of you. Thank you, Fred", she says.

"And she accepted it this easily?", she wonders.

"Course not! She expects a full report on how you are doing on Sunday at the family dinner, to which you are, by the way, still invited", he tells her pointedly.

"Well, I probably won't be going there for a while, but thanks for passing the invitation on", she says.

"Thought so, and since Mum now knows where you work and thinking that you are not fed properly, I had to promise her to bring you some food over Sunday night, so you don't starve", he says with an eye-roll and a smirk.

"You know I don't need food. I am very capable of taking care of myself", Hermione says, crossing her arms across her chest. Fred noticed her doing that a lot when she feels self-conscious or uncomfortable.

"We will see on Sunday night. If you don't want it, me and George will have it Monday as Lunch", he shrugs.

"Hermione!", George comes rushing in the back, whisper shouting for her.

"Harry just walked into the shop", he whispers, answering her questioning look.

"Ok. So why are we whispering?", she asks him, while whispering herself.

"I thought I would give you heads up in case you don't want to be confronted with him, you can escape through the back", George tells her, still whispering.

"I'm fine, George, but thank you", Hermione whispers back, turning around and walking out the front with a stack of products, already knowing why Harry came to the shop.

"Hello Harry", she greets him, while walking to a shelf nearby, stocking the products in the right places.

"Hullo, Hermione", he greets awkwardly, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Can I help you with anything in particular?"

"I was thinking of getting something for Teddy", he says lamely.

"Don't you think Teddy is a little young for these products?", she asks him with a pointed look.

"OK. I know that you know why I am here, so there is no point pretending", he says.

"I don't know why you are here, I can only assume, since you haven't told me what you are in fact doing here on this Friday afternoon", Hermione replies.

"You and I both know that I came here to see if you do actually work here. And you can't be mad at me for coming to check!", he tells her, but continues before she can interrupt him.

"I haven't heard from you in ages and then I see you last weekend and you tell me you work for the twins in their joke shop. I thought we were best friends, but you dropped from earth and not contacted me once!"

Harry looked more disappointed than angry and Hermione can feel a little pull on her heart, listening to his words and how sad he sounded just then.

"I thought you out of all people would understand why I had to get away from everything for a little. Harry – you are the ONLY person who understands what we have been through. What I have been through in the last year, when we were on the run. Seeing you moving on so easily has left me behind. But I can't just put everything behind me and move on as if nothing happened. Things happened. Terrible things happened. Some things you don't even know about, Harry. How can you expect me to be okay after everything we have been through. We're just children, Harry. We shouldn't have been through all of this, yet we still have and I can't stand here in front of you pretending that everything is okay. Because it's not. We almost died – multiple times. Our friends and family died. It is not ok. And I won't pretend to the whole wizarding world that is it, just to make someone happy or to fulfil some idiotic duty, that someone else has decided for me. The wizarding world should know, that it is not okay at all to put children through all of this. Where was the wizarding world when things got tough? When we defended what was left of our world? Most people went into hiding, while their children and their future fought for their life. I cannot stand in front of you and make up some excuse as to why I am the way I am. I need time and I honestly fear for everyone who does not need time", she tells him in a quiet but stern voice, feeling good to get all that off her chest. But she knows, that Harry is most likely the only person she can talk to like that.

Harry looks stunned for a moment, trying to find words for what she had just told him.

"Why did you not come to me before? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"When did you want me to talk to you Harry? When you were trying to rekindle your relationship with Ginny, or when you were rebuilding your parents' house? There was never the right moment and you were so caught up in your little world, that I didn't want to ruin that for you. If you were happy with everything the way it was, who would I be to take that away from you? You out of all people deserve some happiness in your life!", Hermione tells him with sad eyes. Even with everything going on, his wellbeing was more important to her than her own. And that is when it hit him. Harry finally realised, that Hermione had been putting everyone else before herself, always. And when she was ready to be there for herself, no one else was. She was right. He realised it now.

"Hermione, I...", Harry start saying, lifting his arm half way.

"I know, Harry. But please try to understand that I will need time for myself. I need time to process it all", she tells him, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly, before turning around and walking through the back, past Fred and George who look at her with a sorrow look but not saying a word. She knew they heard, but she didn't care. Hermione was done hiding out and not making herself sound. People should know that fighting a war from age 11 to 17 was not okay. The things that happened during the war were not okay. People should know and people should stop pretending that everything was fine, because it is not. A whole generation of witches and wizards went through hell and back. Hermione can't believe that things will stay as calm as they are now, but she won't be hiding herself anymore. She had the right to grieve and to heal. She had been hiding herself for way too long, in hopes to do the wizarding world a favour.


End file.
